The taken are here
by good morning from 1937
Summary: After Oryx is killed and the hive are no more, Noxarus, the last taken, is sent back in time through a Vex gate to destroy earth before the traveller but he meets complications at the cold hands of fast moving, blood sucking creatures that posses a great deal of strength and intellect, he must be vigilant and careful or he will die and his race will come with him!
1. Back to the past

I was on the dreadnaught, Oryx's hive ship, and I was his most trusted soldier and I was the last of his army, I had earned the name of Noxaras the impeller, but Nox for short, I was a taken Arkon and my king had called me to the throne room, it was about something important. So I made haste to the throne room, I traversed through the empty hive ship, worms covered the floors, and skulls were everywhere, as I ran, everything was just blurred, I needed to get to Oryx. I got to the throne room, my king was by the front of the ship, his wings were enclosed and his sword was resting in his hands, his feet touched the ground and he was no longer floating, he looked worried, and angry, after all we were the last ones left. I looked around the room, I could see the stars, and his sisters were not in there spot, up on their towers, I'm assuming the guardian killed them as well, during their final assault! The room was large and covered in the death of my fallen bredrin, but I did not feel, I couldn't, my abyss like skin and body jerked a bit at the thought, but I brushed it off.

I made my way up the stairs to him, and he spoke "my loyal taken, I have a task that you must do" he spoke with authority so I nodded and waited for my mission briefing, he spoke again in a low growl "I need you to use this vex time gate I have captured, and go back in time and destroy earth before it met the traveller." My king, had given me a very hard task, killing earth won't be easy, I'm only one taken, but if I could get my hands on the wildlife, I could be many! I needed to do this, for my entire race, so I nodded in approval to my king's request.

He proceeded to speak again, with a hint of happiness "The reason, I am sending you is because, you are my most trusted warrior, and everyone else is dead, their souls are stained in the stars, with my son Crota, so you must undo are end" I nodded to his speech, then he directed me to the stolen Vex gate, that we had obtained beforehand on Venus.

The gate itself was large and radiating with energy, its tech was outstanding, and it would be the key to are salvation, my king spoke again "Now once you are in the past, create a hidden foothold on the world, you may not have the power of the taken, but you are the last, you are the salvation of the hive, now you must go and save us!", I nodded, after all how could I refuse? But why could my king not come with me, I need guidance, but then it hit me, maybe he was weak, after all the guardians killed him, they stained him across the stars, then it hit me, this was oryx using his last bit of power, to save are entire race. This I respected, so with that, Oryx used his taken powers and the Vex gate activated, and sprung to life, and I did not hesitate to jump into the light.

At first, I saw my vision sparkle and distort, and then I felt weightless, then heavy and all the above, before hitting the ground, with a bang, my knees clipped, and I fell to the floor, dropping my scorch cannon, but I got back up, I proceeded to pick my gun up, then I then surveyed my surroundings. I was in a forest of tall green trees, bushes everywhere, I was in the past, there was no tower and no guardians, no robots and no dead trees in sight, I was all alone, but that feeling would have to wait, I had work to do, I looked at the pitch, black sky, it was most definitely night. I started walking towards some strange lights, that I presumed were coming from a settlement of some sort, I believe the humans call them towns and cities.

As I made my approach towards the lights, buildings came into view, I could see tall poles with a light on the end, that shined like the crystals on the dreadnaught, I banished that thought from my mind, and proceeded forwards through the woods, making sure along the way that nobody was following. After a few minutes I had reached the town, I could not find any signs naming the town, but at least this was a start, to the destruction of this world. I then saw the sun start to rise, so I decided t was best to remain in the woods, I may be strong, but against bullets, I could be damaged and potentially killed, dooming my race.

As I headed back into the woods, I found a very sheltered area that could prove as a camp, for now, but the I heard a rustle from the nearby bushes and a sound that appeared to be that of, running? I took no time crouching down and raising my scorch cannon, I would avoid confrontation if I could, but given the circumstance I will attack with lethal force, always. As the creature got closer the tension in the air around me, built up, until a creature burst from the bushes, racing past my hiding spot that was a few metres away, I could only describe it as strange creature, it had a brown for coat, with pale patches and a long neck to hold its head.

Realising the creature was not a danger, I relaxed a slight bit, until seven humans raced after it, they were most likely hunting it for food, but there was something that I didn't understand. First why hunt without a weapon? Second why are they so fast? their almost blurs in my eyes, and thirdly, why are they opening their mouths? all my questions were answered, just as the creature began to die!

They tackled the creature to the ground, and they clamped down on its neck, the creature jerked a bit, but in the end, ceased to live, they not only bit it, but they killed it, that's why they didn't have weapon. But I realised something, they appeared to be strong and adapted at hunting and they were certainly faster than me. Going of my instincts, I mustered up my will, and teleported a short few miles away from the predicted threat, I realised the, that I may not have a lot of luck in this forest. So, I proceeded to head up into the mountains. My reason for this would be that, one I would have an overlook of the land and tow, nobody would find me in such a remote spot, going off my logic, I began my long journey up the mountain and I made sure to keep the thought of destruction on my mind, as I was not going to sway from my king's order's.

Upon reaching the top of the mountain, I looked down and saw the forest, but looking over to the town I saw something, it appeared to be a vehicle of sorts, but it was near out of control! Until it raced into a building, before stopping, the recoil against the vehicle made it jump in reaction, and a human walked out from where the vehicle was about to crush her. Now how did the vehicle stop, I pondered the thought, but in the end, I just realised I had more important things to do. My king would not be here for the next few million years, this gave my time to think and to process my mind on my next course of action.

After some time, my body began jerking a slight bit, my energy felt depleted, I did not understand, I should not be tired, then it hit me, without Oryx I had limited energy, and I needed to recharge my energy through small periods of hibernation, or sleep as the humans call it. I realised that I needed energy and this process could not be helped, so I let the void take me, into my short rest.


	2. Watch fram afar, don't engage

Chapter 2 - watch from a far, don't engage

At first my body awoke from my slumber, it felt like I had just been shot, I rose to my feet and scanned the surrounding, the sun was shining, and I could feel the snow beneath my feet, I then proceeded to pick up my scorch cannon, I checked it over and test fired it, to make sure it was fit for combat, sure enough it hurled a ball of arc energy strait out the end into the thick snow. After that I used a taken rift to teleport down the mountain to the outskirts of the human settlement, upon reaching my desired designation, I scouted around the outside of the settlement, I was looking for the name of the settlement, along with any possible threats and week points, that were present on the outside. At first, I saw two things, one was a human dressed in a blue uniform, but he carried a primitive version of a guardian's hand cannon, I knew that human would be a problem, so I moved on around the outskirts, until I came to a road, and next to the road was a sigh simply stating "Forks" now I have a name, for this settlement "Forks", I then continued with my scouting. Next, I saw a building, it was very large and filled with vehicles, and it was full of adolescent human's, this must be a primitive version of the last city's school, but as I moved around the school into the woods, I saw tow humans moving towards my position. I immediately acted, I decided to descend into a nearby cave among the shrubs and bushes, from my new position, I had both the humans in my line of sight, I then proceeded to listened to their conversation, I saw one of them move faster than I could comprehend, and the other human followed, so I did the same.

Eventually, they went to a small clearing and the fast one, explained what he was, apparently, he was a "vampire" the other human seamed un-phased by this truth, but they just walked off and left me to my thoughts. During their conversation I had overheard some very interesting info, I believe they confessed there "Love" to each other and love is a very fragile thing, and if pushed correctly, to a limit can lead to everlasting grief in a human, and I could take advantage of this and crush this so called "Vampire" in the depths of his grief. So now that I had the desired information, I used a taken rift to teleport away, deeper into the forest, now that I had a name for this place and I had assessed the settlement, I decided that it would be best to wait for an opening in the defences, then I would strike with taken and shock!

I decided that my next move would be to follow the vampire to his home/lair, he left tracks in the wet mud, and this led me to his home, I saw it from behind the shrubs, it was a very large building, it had tan walls and many large glass windows, the house was held up by supports on the front porch and the house was surrounded in large trees that near touched the sky. From my point of view, I could spot seven figures through the thick glass, then I realised that these vampires were the same ones from my first encounter with a creature, that they killed. Upon realising this I decided to calculate my next move. I then decided with this information in mind I would watch these figures and look for any potential weaknesses as these seven could be a potential problem for me in the future of my work on this planet.

Then I fled the scene deep into the woods, and I then found the cave from earlier that I used to spy on the conversation of the vampire and human, I the concealed myself in the cave and covered the end with a bush which I had wrenched out the ground. I the proceeded to lay my weapon to one side and the I sat down next to my weapon so if I was attacked I could use lethal force. I the calmed my body and shut down my mind and let the void take me.

Later that night I was awoken by whispering, wasting no time, I grabbed my scorch cannon, but I did not charge the shot as it will admit noise and the possible intrude has not found me yet, my fear came tur however as the leaves shrouding my cave began to give way, and I did not have enough energy to teleport away via taken rift. So just as the shrub gave away, I sprung out of the cave and I heard a loud cry of agony from the intruder, the I saw my intruder, it was a human around six feet high, it wore a normal clothing from what I could gather, but next to him lay a shotgun. The human attempted to grab it, but I quickly crushed his shotgun with my foot, the human looked up to me in unspoken terror. I realised my cannon would be too loud and draw attention and this could be a possible taken for an army, I proceeded to grab his face with my lower right hand and my left lower arm restrained him as I brought it into the cave.

I then pushed the human against the wall, I then tried to take him just like my king Oryx, I cut my hand on a rock and bled taken onto the human's head, he attempted to resist the taken fluid, but the harder it tried the worse it got, the taken devoured his body in an abys like texture and his eyes were replaced with a glowing light in the centre of his face. He had no mouth and conveyed no emotion, no expression was present this human was now my loyal thrall. I was marvelled at my creation, but before I could give it a task, something went wrong, the taken human, melted into a glowing taken fluid, that eventually dissipated, I then realised the law in my plan. Oryx was the only one who could create taken and although his gifts live in all taken, I was not strong enough, at least not yet.

Realising I was low on energy, which could have been another reason I was unable to sustain a taken, I decided it would be best to finish my journey into the void, I got into the same position as before I was waked, and the black took me once again. I awoke again, I picked up my scorched cannon and emerged from the darkness of the cave, and into the forest, I studied my surrounding for potential threats, but I saw none of the sort, so I walked out of the forest, but beforehand checked if anyone was outside my area, thankfully no one was. I walked around the outskirts once again, making sure to stay in the boundaries of the forest, then I came to a road and I heard a very loud sound, distinctively I evaded back into the forest, and a vehicle drove by my position, and in the vehicle, were the same human and vampire from the day before.

So naturally I followed the vehicle, in hopes of catching information, the vehicle stopped at the secluded house in the forest, and unknown to them I was watching from the shrubs, I saw a vampire greet the human at the door and then I got a name "Bella" I now had a name, and the vampire at the door was referred to as "Alice" But the other vampires went unnamed, and the door was closed, severing their words from my ears. With this information I decided that next time this "Bella" went home I would find Bella's home and kill Bella in in Bella's sleep. However, before I left I peered through the glass, and inside I saw some human figures with breasts and some without, then I realised that this must be how then identify between male and female, adding that to the list.

I then identified them, there were four boys and four girls, a nice even number, but that did not matter much in the grand scheme of things, it was just extra information in my calculations, when I was done processing the information, one of the male vampires had Bella on his back and they ran off, I decided not to hunt them or follow them as I knew what he was capable of. Later, they came back, and Bella went home, and I followed the car, it was a long trip to where she lived and from the bushes, I saw she lived nearby the forest, but she was greeted by the same guy with the primitive hand canon. I realised that now I could not attack, although I took a man with a shotgun to the grave, the house was surrounded, even in a night attack I would have the whole town on my position in seconds and even though I can teleport they will be alerted to my presence and better defences will be set up, leading to many problems.

Realising the bad outweighed the good I dropped my original plan of attack, so I decided to go back to my previous plan of "Wait for an opening", I decided that for my next course of action I would watch these vampires and female human, and I would wait until they were most vulnerable. The next few days I decided to recharge my energy as I had been pushing myself these past few days and I was in dire need of energy and I was awoken by thunder and lighting, so decided to go for a walk and clear my head as a levelled head springs the best ideas. I then began to reach a clearing and the thunder got louder and louder the further I moved in, until I saw the vampires and human. Swinging blunt objects around, hitting a round object? What they were doing was very strange, but I kept my eyes focused on them, until they surprisingly stopped. They then walked towards three figures, two males and one female, I listened in and one of the males that had just approached the seven vampires and one human and talked about eating Bella? Then it hit me, vampires fed on humans, I then realised that maybe the vampire should do my job for me, but then they would go extinct, so that probably won't happen.

The three vampires went back into the forest and the rest of the group went away, they looked frightened and the human Bella, looked the most terrified and scared out her wits! I followed them all back to their home and Bella arrived a little later than expected. But then I overheard they were all splitting up and that they were trying to protect Bella from a vampire named "James". Now I decided to follow Bella, but her truck was too fast, and they were going into populated territory, cutting me off from her and her impending death.

So with any luck maybe this James will succeed, he sounds intent on ending her, I was snapped out my thoughts when I spotted James? He was trying to find something maybe he was a tracker of sorts, so maybe he would lead me to the female. So, I tagged him with my sight, I see what he sees, but upon doing this my body felt weary. So, I decided to rest and wait for James to find Bella.

It wasn't long before a voice filled my ears I woke up and saw that James was looking directly at the girl, to the point that he was in front of her, I relished the sound of her fear, and I decided that it was now my turn to take matters into my own hands. With that I opened a taken rift and teleported to James's position I appeared behind Bella and knocked her out cold with a punch to the head, James startled by my presence attempted to punch me back. I staggered by a few inches, but charged directly at him, but he was tow fast moving out of the way and punched me in the back of the leg. Enraged I grabbed him and him with all might and attempted to tear him in half, but I undermined his raw strength and he broke out of my grip, and quickly made distance between me and him.

While we were recovering he charged me head on, but as he ran at me I threw a taken rift directly at him, blinding him momentarily and slowing him down a small bit, but he did not change course and punched me in the gut and his fist went through my chest. I was taught to not show pain, but I fell on my knees in agony and the grin on his face boiled my blood, so as a last-ditch effort I used a taken rift to escape through the void. It felt like eternity before I awoke back in the forest, in the dead of night, the moon was shining and I looked down and saw James's arm lodged in my chest cavity, I was heavily bleeding taken energy over the forest floor, so I dropped my scorch cannon and with a tug of my four arms I ripped his arm out my chest, and dissipated it from a shot of my scorch cannon to eliminate evidence, I then lifted myself off the ground, staggering a bit as I walked, I grabbed my scorch cannon and then pressed my lower set of arms against my wound, and I eventually found a deep cave, and I disappeared inside.

Before I went to rest, to heal myself I looked through James's vision, hoping that those seven vampires had found him and killed him, to my amusement I witness him be torn apart my those seven vampires and from his own point of view, then my sight was severed from him, meaning that he was dead, If I had a mouth I would have smiled, but Bella was still alive, my plan was to kill Bella, but I was too focused on James, I will not make the same mistake twice. With that the void took me, I would be out for a very long time and when I wake,I will do whatever it takes, to kill those eight problems and take the planet for my king Oryx, none will survive my wrath!


	3. Biuld the Rank's

Chapter 3 – build the rank's

My eye wearily opened, and I quickly grabbed my scorch cannon, due to my instincts telling me to be prepared for an impending attack, but there was no threat, no sound, do movement, I was truthfully scared? But why? Why was I scared? A taken does not simply become afraid over a small fight. But then it hit me like a bullet, this was the first time I had suffered a great deal of damage, I had never been hurt in battle, I was an assassin of sorts, therefore I never saw real battle and chose to pick off targets than battle them all at once, but that fight last night was my first head on assault, I had the element of the surprise, I had the weapon, but I did not have the speed! I may have failed in killing my target, but thankfully someone else cleaned up the mess, so it doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. But that fight had left me injured, almost fatally, so overall, I need to fight more, become better and eliminate all aspects of fear! Feeling empowered I rose to my feet and crawled out my dark cave among the shrubs out into the open.

The sun was shining above the sky, and the tree's swayed from side to side in the thick breeze, I quickly took in the surrounding, scanning for prying eyes, coming up short, thankfully, I moved away from my position towards the deeper part of the woods with one goal in mind, build an army, no lifeform missed, everything alive is a possible warrior! So, I decided to go on a hunt, for humans! It did not take long for me to spot a group of four humans amongst the shrubs, they all wore basic clothing, but they wore a piece of fabric on their head, most likely to keep out the cold, that thankfully does not affect me. I then noticed their weapons, they carried primitive scout rifles, and primitive shotguns, giving them mid to close range combat capability's. With this information in mind, I would have to strike quickly and precisely!

After careful consideration of where to strike, I decided on a plan and that plan would be utilized momentarily, I started by teleporting into the centre of their small group, catching them all off guard causing fear and panic amongst the group, I then proceeded to perform an earth-shattering ground pound with my foot, knocking all members of the group in different directions, knocking them out in the process as a bonus. I then proceeded to place all members of the group up against a tree and some rocks, so they would be ready for their transformation into loyal taken slaves!

I then proceeded to cut the palm of my top right hand, in doing so taken energy bled out the wound and onto the four human males in front of me, the taken energy swarmed their body's in the fluid, there once tan skin was now a black abys, their eyes had formed into a singular bright, white light in the centre of their face, they conveyed no emotion, displayed no features, there clothes became taken as well, along with their weapons. They now wore an abys like texture as skin, they were the first of my loyal army! After the transformation they kneeled before my presence, I was there leader, and as a first mission, I ordered them telepathically to find remote towns in secluded areas and take everyone inside them, so they would kneel under my banner! They would then be ordered to make a camp up in the mountains by Forks, as It was uninhabited, but if that were to change they would be ordered to kill any intruders on sight! After sending the taken off to achieve victory I had my own task, I needed to kill those seven vampires and human, as they were a threat to my plans, as my injury is evidence of that enough!

I then took off to find the weakest link, the human girl, I scouted around the woods, closest to her home, and I waited for her to come out, to her impending doom!

(10 hour later)

I could wait forever, she was vital to the destruction of those vampires, at least, as far as I'm concerned, I waited a little longer until something snapped behind me, I whipped myself around and aimed my scorch cannon at the potential threat only to see one of my loyal taken kneeling before me. I asked if he had achieved his task, he responded with a straight no as a towns man had spotted him and ran. Realising we may have been exposed to the world, I told him that I would take care of it and I told him to go help another one of my loyal taken while I clean up his mess! He fled from my sight without hesitation, and I opened a taken rift and proceeded to visit the town, myself!

I appeared on the outskirts of the settlement, it was a very small town and it would be easy to take, I started my assault with a new brute force method, I started my firing arc energy from my cannon at every building that graced my sight! I fired shot after shot until everyone began to panic, violently running from the assault of my arsenal! I gave chase to them all! No one got far, everyone that ran was caught! As all I did was open a taken rift in front of them and drag them inside, bringing them all beneath my might, after they were all in a line, facing me and looking me dead in the eye, I decided to change them, and everyone watched as one by one, there friends and family, become one with my army! But one soul stood against me! He attempted to fight back, not cower, but in the end, it did not matter, he became one with my army and he was now one of my slaves!

After the successful attack, I ordered all twenty-four new members into the mountains of Forks where we would be stationed until I said otherwise they all left my sight through multiple taken rifts, leaving me with my thoughts, I decided to disintegrate the town in front of me leaving nothing behind, wiping it from existence leaving no trace of evidence preserving my method of the element of surprise! I used a taken rift to get to my outpost in the mountains, so I could oversee what was currently happening. The place was swarming with taken soldiers of all kinds, but there were not enough for a head on assault, so I ordered them across the globe to find animals and humans that had wandered to far from the trail and make them one of my loyal thrall/servants/slaves.

The outpost became silent after every taken fled through rifts on their missions leaving me with my thoughts once again, I will need more soldiers and I will need a strategy, I decided that when the time was right I would send the taken to every corner of this dreadful planet and in theory at the end of all this, this planet will be mine! My body then became very weary indicting I had depleted my energy reserves, meaning that I now require rest. So, on the mountain I led down against a rock and laid my cannon to the left side of my body and I let the void take me.

I awoke at next light, the outpost was covered with taken soldiers, building weapons, training and much more, everything they were doing indicted that everything was going to plan, realising that this mountain could not house all my troops/servants/slaves/loyal taken, I ordered multiply camps to be set up on every mountain in a five-hundred-mile radius giving me seven more outposts in the grand scheme of things! I had Forks surrounded, it was vulnerable to attack, but I would not strike yet as I want to take the planet very quickly, no rebels, no one will be left, all gone in a swift month!

After some time, I realised that I had become side track from my initial goal, to kill those seven vampires and one human, moving back to my original goal I ordered a squad of ten taken thrall to open a rift inside their house and fight them to the death, hopefully catching them by surprise and over powering them with numbers after the squad left I went back over my plan and thought, will they succeed? They returned very quickly to my surprise I was very happy they were dead. But it turned out they weren't even home! So, I sent a scout to watch their house and report back to me, when they showed up, following his orders he disappeared via rift, leaving me to organise are next move.

I was about to order are next move but a taken suddenly teleported in front of me kneeling asking permission to speak, grudgingly I granted it to him and he proceeded to tell me about a hunting party in the woods below us, so as a counter method I ordered my taken to proceed as normal as I would personally proceed to solve the matter myself, so I opened a taken rift and descended into the forest depth's alone So, I could silence the potential threat

And bring them into my army, personily!


	4. Venom VS Taken

Venom VS Taken

I walked out onto the forest floor and my rift closed behind me, I walked along the forest floor, leaves crunched under my foot and the trees swayed gently in the kind wind, I was going to find the potential threat and either take them or eliminate them from this plane of existence!

It did not take long for me to hear voices most likely being emitted from the human trespassers, I followed the voice's through the woods and the scene suddenly felt unsettling, nature went silent and the group was coming into view. There were eight human males spread out among the forest floor, I manged to overhear from one off them that they were hunting something and that there had been murders in their home town by an unknown creature that they had tracked to the woods.

This lead me to the conclusion that maybe "James's" friend had been causing trouble here, I knew that my taken didn't commit the murders as they eliminate towns and remove them from the map and last, I checked Forks still stands tall on fickle pillars. So, this leaves two suspects, the female with the coat or the male with dreads, I don't think I will have too much trouble taking them down as they both fled when James was hunting Bella and I can't believe he beat me but at least he got what was coming to him and I'm still hidden from the world's prying eyes.

I snapped out of my thoughts and perused the group from the rear end in their blind spots and then I noticed that they all carried primitive scout rifles in their hands that I would need to avoid at all costs, so I would take them into the void one by one and they will become the perfect shape!

I approached one member off the group who swayed to far from his fellow humans and before he could turn around I covered his mouth with my lower arms and the other arms grabbed the right and left side off his head as he thrashed about in anger and pain. I then began to use taken energy developed in my very frame to take his mind and will, taken particles attacked his mind whilst energy kept him still! His cries were never heard by any souls and his movements became sporadic and violent in motion until all movement stopped and halted. His skin became the abyss and his eye became mine he then became a taken soldier that then proceeded to pick up his taken firearm and using telepathy I told him to retreat to the nearby outpost in the mountains and he obeyed with no hesitation at all as I continued my hunt.

As I perused the remaining seven targets I noticed something odd and to my surprise I saw the female vampire with the coat and she was all mine to take but as I closed in she attempted to assassinate one off my potential taken soldiers but before she could finish it. A large golden furred wolf that resembled the iron banners animals burst from the large shrubs surrounding the area, tackling her to the ground, she struggled and fought but the great wolf was stronger than her at least until she kicked it off and she bolted away with the wolf after her skin, I followed them to a cliffside by the ocean and the female dived into the waves of the violent sea.

Realising the wolf would see me if It turned its head I teleported away to a different part of the forest but as I was getting my bearings I hear a low-pitched howl of a wolf and it's charging my position judging from the sound of it. So, I jumped into the canopy of the tall trees and submerged myself from the eyes of the predator that was now standing below my frame.

Then something unexpected happened, the wolf writhed in pain as it's bones snapped into new joints, it's head merged back into Its spine, it's posture became upright as it's frame moulded into that of a human figure. The next thing left me with more problems than one the male shapeshifter said that he needed to "return to his pack" now not only do I have eight vampire threats with a human but now a pack or possibly tribe of shape shifting wolfs that can take on vampires in an even match!

This newly discovered info left me with my thoughts on how to eliminate these newcomers then it hit me, I saw the female vampire in the coat fight the wolfs so I could just make conflict between them and kill them all in one swift action, going with this new plan of action over the previous one I descended onto the forest floor after the shape shifter disappeared and began to come up with a way to perform my master plan.

However, I did not have time to plan as the vampire from earlier invaded my vision, she was in sight and I was in her sight and the look on her face conveyed fear and shock as she gazed at my frame, she was failing to come to terms with the reality in front of her. She pulled one foot back and it looked like she was thinking of running but I could not let that happen, she had seen me, so she must be taken or erased from this world.

As she was about to bolt I opened a rift behind her and as she ran backwards, she fell into the rift that consumed her form in front of my white glowing eye, I then proceeded to open a rift that she ran out of and right into me, I grabbed her frame and threw her to the ground a couple metres away from me then she warily got up and realising she had no choice but to fight or die she prepared for a brawl

She snarled, and I shouted in an unknown sound not familiar with humans we stood are ground and ran at each other leaving dust in are wake I was accounting for the speed she was using, and I dodged to the left as she ran at me, she misjudged my action and skidded onto the floor of the muddy forest. She was clearly angry, but I did not give her time to think as I rapidly shot arc charges from my scorch cannon with a lethal intent imbedded in my mind, she dodged all the shots with ease, but some remnants of the previous shots caused her to have an electrical shock that crawled up her frame and with that she fell to her knees clenching her left leg as I walked towards her shrivelled body as I prepared to take her into my ranks.

I then picked up her body with my lower set of arms and proceeded to crush her frame between tow forces but as I crushed her mid-section and my claws dug into her glass like skin I was met with ice shards falling out the cracks in her skin. Vampires were made of ice and in turn in meant that they may be harder to kill than I thought as dense ice can be very resistant to certain chemicals and very light weight this explained their speed and strength and their whole biology in their body and it fascinated me but there would be time for that after their extinction!

But back to the matter at hand as I crushed her frame I then proceeded to try and have my higher set of arms take her mind and turn her into a loyal soldier but as my hands reached her head, she began to jerk her head around violently shouting and screaming but her words fell deaf on my ears.

But then she did something I did not expect her to do, she clammed down on my higher right hand and ejected vampire venom into my frame, I tore her head off my hand and threw her to one side and she bolted away in an unknown direction as I was assaulted with pain.

I could feel my taken energy attempt to fight the venom, but the venom poisoned the antibody's that defended my life but as the venom took over my skin changed it paled my once black abyssal skin was now a texture of a white void of nothing. My vison began to develop a shade of red around the sides and my hands now possessed long sharp claws at the tips of them.

The venom crawled down and up my frame, my scorch cannon now sported the same texture as my skin and the arc energy that once loomed around the barrel of the canon now changed to a red like substance that consumed everything it touched.

My hearing improved to the point where I could hear every sound and my signature crest that every archon possessed now became jagged at the tips as well a gaining a red tint that invaded every colour on my frame.

My eye sight improved to the point where I could make out every detail with jus one look, my taken energy become red like blood and I suddenly possessed an urge for energy. I had gained primal instinct in my mind that wold not go away that fought for control or co-existence with my calculated mind, but my instincts came first!

I ran at inhuman speed to a nearby human of the group who was still lingering in the forest but that did not matter I charged him to the ground and snapped his arm that bared his gun and I felt something in my frame!

The bottom of my head fell open and a jaw was revealed lined with teeth that dripped with energy I then bit down on my catch and consumed him, his energy flowed into my mouth and his frame shrivelled and after I was done a Skelton remained!

I may be a stronger in every way but now I must hunt and plan and build an army all at the same time, this new information unsettled me at best, but I would get around it, I had to for my king. I opened a rift back to the outpost no one commented on my form as to us it did not matter to us but one dared talk. A taken soldier approached me and began to talk, and it said, "What's with the look boss you look a little cold care to CHILL out." I was humoured by this one's comment and in turn let him go on his way unharmed and I must admit that this one may keep up morale in dark times.

I continued to keep tabs on Bella in the coming months but as I watched I could only become frustrated, she kept having a shape sifter around her! It was painful that she was never alone and no matter what, there was never a window to act against her and I only had the option of playing the waiting game.

But I finally got my opening window when Alice came back!

I was surprised, I thought they abandoned the organic, but I was wrong and from what I heard outside the house Bella's precious lover was going too commit suicide over a fake death that had been fabricated by Bella's fake friend! What a turn of events but Bella and Alice now wanted to visit the city of Volterra located in Italy which from what I have gathered houses the vampire royalty!

Now my plan was to follow them and meet them there, but I would not go as a taken but as a human! I will use mind control and take a human's will into my own and make them spy on the females and royalty in turn I have more information to weaponize! I knew where they were going so it was just a matter of getting there in good time.

But to my joy there was a fly that flew around me, so I took its mind and will and I saw the world from its honey comb eyes and as the females prepared for their travels I flew into the car through an opened window and the car started its engine and made haste to Italy.

The females talked a lot during the trip there but it fell deaf on my ears as I was only here for info only and not useless dribble after a few hours we arrived, and Bella ran to her lover at breakneck speed and I infected a human's brain that was standing in the crowd I took control oh is mind and body and attempted to stop her from reaching her objective!

But I was too late as she succeeded in getting to her love, but I refused to be discouraged and I proceeded to sprint towards the palace, but the iron doors shut in my face and there was no other way in, so I just stared at the city in deep thought. The medieval design is very appealing to me as humans attempt to get in touch with the good times of war or as like to call it "sword logic" I missed my king and my old home and the war that tested tooth and nail, but that time would come again through persistence and loyalty to the king and our goals in this world.

I almost decided to head off and leave until something stood out in the corner of my eye, someone was rounding up many people to have a tour of the inside palace and this was an offer I could not refuse, and I decided to join them on their short trip. Then we began to head into the inside palace it was a very precious sight in my mind, but I could only feel saddened and unhappy as it reminded me too much of my long dead king and his palace on the dreadnaught, my home but I could not dwell long on these thoughts as I had a job that needed to be done.

I passed the lover and the girls who were fast walking out of the palace, but I did not attack as it would blow my cover and ruin my plan's, but I appeared human so why didn't I? I did not have time to entertain this thought as I was in front off some very hungry looking vampires who were most likely royalty as their red eyes stuck out like a sore thumb and they sat on a throne and three kings were present and I knew then that I was screwed!

It became a massacre as vampires rushed all sides of the crowd and I had the pleasure off feeling my form drained dry of blood from the ground up and I awoke back in my original body among the bushes and shrubs and I decided to take off and return to the outpost and share the information I had gathered from my trip to hell!

I shared my info with my taken as all info is important when you're at war, no questions were traded as everyone looked into my thoughts and experienced what I did, we all went back to are duty's taken did more taking and I made plans, I will create conflict and end vampires, wolfs and kings in one swift notion!

With that I the night crawled in and everyone went to rest with weapons close by we have no connection to are king and we needed to keep up are energy so with this in mind the outposts and all other outposts became a silent stream in the void.


End file.
